Rainshine Meadows
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 8a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 3, 2007 |Image file = Ep8AS2.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Bubbles |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Oopsy the Hero}}" " is the first part of the eighth episode of ''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot''. __FORCETOC__ Summary Funshine enthusiastically practices playing belly ball. He tries to show off his new belly ball move, the "Funshine dunk," but ends up falling into the fountain. This causes Grumpy to get all wet. Grumpy mopes that he wish Funshine would practice somewhere else. Cheer and Harmony are having a picnic at Cloud Hill. Funshine is still practicing belly ball and accidentally causes Cheer and Harmony to get covered in bumble-berry jam from their peanut butter and bumble-berry jam sandwiches. Funshine apologies and decides to go practice playing elsewhere. Funshine enters Smart Heart Library, only to have Love-a-Lot tell him that he can't practice here. Funshine explains that he wants help looking for a place to practice. Love-a-Lot recommends that Funshine play in Rainshine Meadows. To get to Rainshine Meadow, you go to follow an old trail through the Waterfall Cloud. Funshine arrives at Rainshine Meadows, only to find it destroyed and polluted. The starfish are swimming in a filthy stream and all the plants look unhealthy. Funshine tries to practice here anyway, but can't ignore the plight of the plants and animals living there. Back in Care-a-Lot, Cheer, Grumpy, Oopsy, and Wingnut keep things nice and clean. Funshine shows up and says he has a project for them all to work on. Grumpy refuses, reminding Funshine of how the last group project he suggested causes Care-a-Lot to be overrun with chocolate dairy cows. Funshine explains that he wants to clean up Rainshine Meadows. Wingnut volunteers, but Grumpy and Cheer explain how Rainshine Meadows was destroyed by a bad storm, and would be too big of a job to clean up. Not to be discouraged, Funshine and Wingnut depart to clean up the meadow by themselves. Funshine and Wingnut arrive in Rainshine Meadows and start to work on cleaning it up. They begin to clean off the starfish, but the starfish start to stick to Wingnut. Funshine and Wingnut create a pile of debris that ends up tipping over. They return to Care-a-Lot, where Cheer, Grumpy, and Oopsy are playing belly ball. Oopsy ask how his project is going, and Funshine repeats that he's determined to clean up Rainshine Meadow. The next day, Funshine and Wingnut return to Rainshine Meadows, but Funshine becomes discouraged that it doesn't look any better. Funshine states that he wasn't making a difference after all, and leaves. As Funshine walks away, one of the clean starfish tries to get his attention, but fails. Back in Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears are playing a game of belly badge when they see Funshine. Funshine sulks into his house, and Cheer notices that Funshine seems upset. Wingnut explains that Funshine gave up on cleaning Rainshine Meadow, and Share points out that they should of helped Funshine. Grumpy agrees that he hates seeing Funshine unhappy, so the Care Bears decide to go check out Rainshine Meadow. At the meadow, Cheer sees the starfish that Funshine cleaned. Share notices the plants that Funshine had helped while Grumpy points out the part of the stream that had been cleaned. Oopsy observes that Funshine had started to make a difference. The Care Bears decide to work together to save Rainshine Meadow. As the Care Bears clean, Wingnut returns with Funshine. By the time Funshine arrives, Rainshine Meadow is all cleaned up. The Care Bears apologize for not helping Funshine from the start. Oopsy suggest they celebrate with a game of belly badge. Funshine agrees, but ends up falling into the stream. Funshine realizes that he's out of practice, and all the Care Bears laugh. Errors * Share says that Funshine must be "disappointed that we didn't help him," despite that Share wasn't present when Funshine asked for help cleaning up the meadow. * Funshine replants two of the Upsy Daisies to re-bloom them, but when the others arrive, there are four of them. Trivia * Funshine calls himself the "best belly ball player in Care-a-Lot," even though in the previous episode Belly Ball, he never won a game while Cheer and Tenderheart did. * This is the second time the bears visit Smart Heart Library, and the first time we see Love-a-Lot working there. The first time the bears went inside the library was in the episode Unbearable. * Share appears to be a much better belly ball player in this episode, as she is seen making a basket by using her lollipop as a racket. In contrast to the episode Belly Ball, where the only basket she made was by accident. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes